Bionic Vampires
by Bianca Wilson
Summary: The Davenports moves to Mystic What happens when they meet Elena and Read to find More infos on the
1. Chapter 1

I said that i will never write stories again but misaai changed my mind and i decided to write stories. I said to her i will publish a crossover with Lab rats and Vampire Diaries. The story is called Bionic VS. Vampires. So this whole story is dedicated to misaai because she basically saved me. I hope this story will get a lot of reviews.

Summary: Mr. Davenport told the gang that they are moving to Mystic Falls because they want a fresh start. When they got there the gang meets Elena and CO. What do you think will happen? Dakota is in this story too.


	2. Moving and Driving

The Davenports are in the living room when Donald comes in.

Donald: Guys i have to tell you something.

Dakota: Let me guess you lost something and you want that i use my telekinesis to find it.

Donald: Yeah..wait what no.

Dakota: Just saying.

Leo: What is it Big D?

Donald: We are moving away.

Chase: Where?

Donald: Mystic Falls.

Adam: Maybe we will meet the Halliwell's.

Dakota: Adam the Halliwells live in San Francisco.

Adam: Oh yeaaah.

Bree: When are we moving away?

Donald: Today. Go and pack your things.

The kids leave and pack their things together. A few hours later the Davenports leave Welkerville.

Adam: When are we there?

Chase: We just started to drive.

Adam: I'm bored.

Dakota: Then jump out of the window and sing i believe i can fly.

Adam wants to open the window.

Bree: That was a joke Adam.

Adam: I knew that.

Leo: I hope we find new friends.

Bree: I hope there are cute boys.

Dakota: Really Bree?

Bree shrugs with her shoulders. Donald just shakes his head. Tasha is sleeping on the passenger seat. Dakota listens to music when she feels a tap on her shoulder. It's Leo.

Dakota: Yeah?

Leo: How come the others have hidden abilities but not you?

Dakota looks at her brother and thinks of what he said. He is right she doesn't have any abilities unlocked. Her siblings unlocked new ones. Dakota thinks that maybe because her siblings are her biological cousins and she doesn't have a Triton app too.

Dakota: I have no idea Leo.

Leo: Just wanted to know.

Dakota: Do you think i have hidden abilities?

Leo: How about we find it out.

Dakota: When?

Leo: When we moved.

Dakota: I don't get it.

Leo: It's simple Cody when we moved to Mystic Falls we can search for files.

Dakota: Since when are you smart?

Leo: Since now.

They smile at each other. Chase heard everything with his super hearing and looks guilty out of the window.

**So i wrote something about Halliwells and San Francisco if you can guess the tv show right i will give you virtual cookies and why do you think Chase looked guilty. Does he know something or maybe not?**


	3. Meeting new friends

A few hours later the Davenports are in front of their new house and it's huge. They go inside.

Donald: Adam, Bree and Chase you guys have your own rooms.

Bree: Yes finally.

Chase: Why?

Donald: Because you are teenagers and you deserved own rooms and you don't have to decorate it i already did it.

Bree: Thanks Mr. Davenport.

Donald: You guys just have to put your things in the room.

Dakota: Ha i can use my telekinesis for that.

Bree: And I can use my super speed.

The girls grab their things and go to their rooms. They put their stuff in it and go downstairs.

Leo: Hey Cody can I talk to you?

Dakota: Of course.

The step-siblings go to the kitchen.

Leo: Alright tonight we have to find it out.

Dakota: Alright that time will be perfect because everyone is asleep then.

Bree: Kota you want to explore the city?

Dakota: Of course.

The sisters go and find the mall. A few minutes later Dakota loses Bree.

Dakota: Ugh where is she?

She bumps into someone.

Dakota: Oh god i am so sorry.

She sees a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Girl: No problem i'm Caroline Forbes.

Dakota: Hi my name is Dakota Davenport.

Caroline: Are you new here?

Dakota: Yes i moved today.

Caroline: That's awesome.

Bree comes.

Bree: Hey Kota you alright?

Dakota: Yes Bree. Oh this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline this is my sister Bree.

Bree: Hi nice to meet you.

Caroline: Likewise. So you two will go to Mystic Falls High?

Bree: Yes our dad signed us up.

A girl with black skin comes.

Caroline: Dakota, Bree this is my best friend Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is Bree and her sister Dakota.

Bonnie: Hi nice to meet you 2.

Bree: Likewise.

Caroline: They will go to our school.

Bonnie: That's great.

Dakota: At least we found 2 new friends.

Bonnie: You will find more friends.

Bree: We have to go. Bye.

Dakota: It was nice to meet you guys.

Bonnie: See you on Monday.

Caroline: Bye.

The sisters go and they are home.

**In the evening**

Everyone is asleep but Dakota and Leo are in the new lab. Leo searches for files and Dakota checks the computer.

Leo: There has to be something.

Dakota: I'm searching but i can't find anything.

Suddenly she finds something.

Dakota: Wait i found something.

Leo: What?

Dakota: Oh my god.

Leo: Dakota what is it?

Dakota looks with wide eyes to her step brother and she has tears in her eyes.

Dakota: Dad has a sister.

**So what do you think will happen guys and sorry that i am rushing thinks but it will get interesting. Do you think the sister is a OC of mine or a Vampire Diaries character tell me if you liked this chapter.**


	4. The truth

Leo: What do you mean Big D has a sister?

Dakota: Yeah he and Douglas have a sister.

Leo: What's her name?

Dakota: That's the problem i don't know.

Leo: Wait we were searching why you don't have hidden abilities why are we talking about his sister.

Dakota: Because his sister is my mom.

Leo: Oh wait what?

Dakota: Yes and hear stands i don't have hidden abilities because Dad gave me a different chip from Adam, Bree and Chase.

Leo: Wait so this means that Big D is your uncle?

Dakota: And i thought we found out all secrets.

Leo: Cody i'm super sorry.

Dakota: It's not your fault.

Someone comes into the lab.

Leo: We have to hide.

Dakota: No we will confront this person.

It's Chase.

Chase: What are you guys doing there?

Dakota: Did you knew that my dad is my biological uncle and that he and Douglas have a sister?

Chase: What are you talking about? I don't know anything.

Dakota: Chase tell me the truth.

Chase: Okay yes i knew it.

Leo: And you didn't thought to tell it Cody.

Chase: I wanted to but Mr. Davenport told me that i shouldn't tell you it.

Dakota: So basically you knew about this the whole time and didn't bother to tell me it. I TRUSTED YOU CHASE.

Chase: I'm sorry okay but i listened to Mr. Davenport.

Leo: Guys calm down before you glitch.

Chase: Leo can you leave?

Leo: Good luck.

He leaves and Dakota looks super angry.

Dakota: Why didn't you told me it secretly?

Chase: I didn't want to break your heart.

Dakota: So you thought never to tell me it?

Chase: Dakota there is a reason why we didn't told you this.

Dakota: Who knows about this too?

Eddie poops out.

Eddie: Well Bree knows it, I know it and Tasha knows it oh and Adam knows it too.

Chase: Really Eddie?

He disappears again. Dakota is shocked.

Dakota: So the whole family knows this and you didn't thought about it to tell me this.

Chase: Dakota calm down.

Dakota: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN.

Chase: YOU NEARLY DIED WHEN YOU WERE BORN.

Dakota: What?

Chase: When Mr. Davenports sister gave birth to you there was something wrong with your heart. The doctors said that you only have a few days to live but his sister begged Mr. Davenport to cure you. So Mr. Davenport told her he would make you bionic because that was the only chance for you to live.

Dakota: When his sister gave birth to me how did i end up here and why am i not living with her?

Chase: He wanted to train you and bring you back to her but she said it would be the best for you to stay with us.

Dakota: So that means that this chip that is in my neck saved my life?

Chase: Yes it saved your life.

Dakota: I need sometime alone.

She teleports out and finds herself in the forest. When she wanders around Dakota sees someone.

Dakota: Hi.

It's a girl with brown hair.

Girl: Hi my name is Elena Gilbert.

Dakota: Nice to meet you my name is Dakota Davenport.

Elena: Oh Caroline talked about you. You have a sister right?

Dakota: Yes i have.

Elena: I have a brother.

Dakota: Cool.

Elena: So what are you doing here alone?

Dakota: Just wandering around and you?

Elena: I'm angry because i found something out.

Dakota: Can i ask you what?

Elena: I found out that my mom is still alive.

**Oh now we know more about Dakota and Elena's mom is still alive. What will happen next? Will Dakota find her biological mom or not? Read to find out.**


	5. He is back and happiness

Dakota: What do you mean you found out your mom is still alive?

Elena: Appearently she survived the car accident and she hid.

Dakota: I'm super sorry Elena.

Suddenly a woman comes to Elena.

Woman: Elena i am truly sorry.

Elena: Leave me alone you just hid and never called me.

The Woman sees Dakota and she has wide eyes.

Woman: Dakota?

Dakota: You know who i am?

Woman: My name is Miranda Gilbert but i was born as a Davenport.

Dakota: Your my mom?

Elena: What? First you hid and now i have a sister.

Miranda: Stop Elena i am sorry okay.

Dakota: Why did you thought it would be good to stay with your brother?

Miranda: I wanted to keep you but i thought you wouldn't like it with me because Donald gave you that chip.

Elena: What chip?

Miranda: Elena Dakota is bionic.

Elena: Great first vampires are in this town now Bionic people.

Dakota: Did she said vampire?

Elena: Yes i did and i am one.

Dakota: Okay cool.

Miranda: Your not afraid.

Dakota: I saw some horrible stuff i think i can handle that.

Elena: I'm sorry you know i am just confused and this is too much to handle.

Dakota: I'm glad that i found you mom.

Miranda hugs both of her daughters and cries softly. Suddenly Dakota feels a presence behind her she turns around and it's Marcus.

Marcus: Aww a cute little family reunion.

Dakota: How are you alive? We saw how the ceiling crashed on you.

Marcus: Sweetheart i survived and i will kill you.

He picks a rock with Telekinesis and throws it at Dakota but she blocks it with her Telekinesis.

Dakota: Since when do you have my powers?

Marcus: Since my dad rebuild me.

He turns invisible. Dakota tries to catch him but he uses Telekinesis again and throws her against a tree. She lands and groans.

Elena: That's it.

She vampire speeds and catches Marcus. He lands and turns visible again. Dakota stands up and uses her molecular manipulation to freeze him but it doesn't work because he super speeds to Miranda. Elena and Dakota look shocked. Marcus has Miranda in a headlock.

Elena: Get away from her.

Marcus: Make me.

Dakota: Marcus stop this you are better than this.

Marcus: Not exactly you left me to die in there.

Dakota: I know your mad and i know you want revenge but let's talk.

Marcus: Dakota Davenport always the optimistic one and always tries to help. Guess what i don't need your help.

Elena: Your going to die.

Marcus: You think i am afraid of you. I'm not afraid from vampires.

Dakota: But you are afraid of losing.

Marcus, Elena and Miranda look confused.

Dakota: I know you told us that you were just playing a role when you were with us but when we two were together alone sometimes you looked happy real happy.

Marcus: I was playing.

Dakota: Marcus i know it when someone is playing and shows real happiness.

Marcus looks to the ground and lets go of Miranda. She runs to Elena and they hug.

Dakota: Elena take mom and go.

Elena nods and super speeds away. Dakota looks to Marcus.

Marcus: Your right Dakota. I showed real happiness when we two were together alone because you always make me happy.

Dakota goes to him and hugs him. Marcus hugs back and he buries his face in her hair.

**Super sorry for not updating i had to study and next week i will be in Italy for a week but tomorrow i will update. I know Marcus is their brother but i will make him not related to them because i need a love interest for Dakota. Also Mateus Ward favorised my tweet on twitter.**


End file.
